


Kiss Me Softly

by Shotzee



Series: Kiss Me Softly [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotzee/pseuds/Shotzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short dabbles of the way each member kisses the other members</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hakyeon's kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ot6 - Hakyeon/everyone

           Taekwoon’s kisses were gentle. Hakyeon would be on the couch just after he finished crying from his fight with Hongbin and Taekwoon would slip into his lap like a big dog that wanted to be a lap dog. At first Hakyeon would be annoyed, but then Taekwoon would nuzzle at his neck and put Hakyeon’s hands on his sides. Taekwoon would barely press his lips to the veins of Hakyeon’s neck before making his way up to Hakyeon’s cheeks. By then Hakyeon would have relaxed into the kissing with his fingers digging ever so slightly into Taekwoon’s sides. Taekwoon would kiss away the dried tear tracks leaving butterfly kisses along the smooth skin of his face in the process. Taekwoon would hover an inch away from Hakyeon’s lips as if asking for permission to kiss him. Hakyeon would smile, then he would always end up kissing Taekwoon till they were both drunk on the gently loving kisses that Taekwoon would give him.

 

            Jaehwan’s kisses were slow. Hakyeon would lay in bed with Jaehwan after a long day’s work and the younger’s soft plush lips would envelope his own. Hakyeon had no problem whimpering and moaning into their kiss, and neither did Jaehwan. The kisses were slow with no intention of progressing into something more. Hakyeon would end up running his hands through Jaehwan’s slightly curled hair still damp from his shower as Jaehwan pulled their partially naked bodies flush against each other. Hakyeon loved feeling Jaehwan’s warm legs entangled with his cold ones. The more tired they grew the sloppier their kisses became. Jaehwan would sometimes miss Hakyeon’s mouth all together and settle for kissing the side of Hakyeon’s jaw. Hakyeon could only gasp lightly knowing he would have done the same if it were him. Jaehwan would eventually end the kisses and just snuggle into Hakyeon’s smaller body. Just before Jaehwan would fall asleep he would give Hakyeon one last slow kiss, just for good measure.

 

            Wonshik’s kisses were desperate. Hakyeon would be zipping up his suitcase for a week long variety show overseas when Wonshik would slip into his room. Wonshik never was one for goodbyes, even short ones. Hakyeon would always end up laughing at Wonshik as he jumbled his words together, trying to hold back tears. Hakyeon would end up pulling him into a kiss that always surprised Wonshik. Hakyeon would lead the kiss in whatever way he felt like. That is until Wonshik picked him up and lead him to his bed nearly tripping over the bags on the floor. Wonshik sucked at goodbye mostly because in Hakyeon’s opinion Wonshik’s sorrowful goodbyes always ended in sex. Wonshik always would push Hakyeon down into the bed with his fingers digging into the flesh of Hakyeon’s thighs as they began to undress. Wonshik’s breath would heat up Hakyeon’s face as he placed desperate kisses all the way down Hakyeon’s neck to his chest and so on downwards.

 

            Hongbin’s kisses were sweet. Hongbin didn’t normally kiss Hakyeon, but when he did it was when he snuck into Hakyeon’s room in the morning groggy and uncharacteristically annoyed. Hakyeon would be rudely awakened by Hongbin’s cold feet touching his own. He would then mumble something about Sanghyuk taking too long in the shower or Jaehwan eating all of his cereal, and before Hakyeon knew it the younger would be buried into his chest, sighing deeply. Hakyeon would curl his fingers into Hongbin’s unstyled hair as the younger peaked up at him from under it. Hongbin would stare at him for a while before leaning up and kissing his lips lightly. Once. Twice. Three times. Hakyeon would caress Hongbin’s neck as Hongbin would curl his fingers into Hakyeon’s old worn t-shirt as he gasped lightly in between their kisses. Hakyeon could kiss Hongbin like this a thousand times. Innocent and timid with a hint of sweetness that rested just beneath the surface.

 

            Sanghyuk’s kisses were playful. Hakyeon would be folding laundry after losing rock paper scissors for chores and Sanghyuk would waltz in and pucker his lips at him awaiting a kiss. Hakyeon would oblige leaning upwards to peck his lips. It was a gamble as to wither Sanghyuk would tickle Hakyeon instead of kissing him or not. Hakyeon didn’t mind the risk because even if he did get tickled Sanghyuk would attach his lips to Hakyeon’s afterwards in playful little pecks letting his smile interrupt their kisses. Hakyeon would eventually end up on top of the washer with Sanghyuk’s hands gripping his thighs that were placed ever so tightly around the younger’s waist and his own hands wrapped around Sanghyuk’s neck pulling him closer to deepen their kisses. Sanghyuk would then detach his lips from Hakyeon’s mouth just so that he could whisper some joke about Hakyeon being short than him. This would normally earn him a sore neck, but right now all he gets is another playful kiss.


	2. Taekwoon's Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Dabbles of the way each member kisses each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ot6 - Taekwoon/Everyone

           Hakyeon tasted like cheap cherry lip gloss. Taekwoon would always let Hakyeon pull him into the bathroom after a long hard day of practice. He would hold Hakyeons tacky lips as Hakyeon stepped into the ice cold water. Hakyeon would laugh as Taekwoon shivered against his body. Hakyeon’s stories would soon fill the bathroom. His smooth soothing voice bouncing off the walls and reverberating in Taekwoon’s bones. When they would switch sides to let Taekwoon wash off, Taekwoon would tell a little bit about his day. He loved how hakyeon listened intently to every word he said and always seemed to find the appropriate reply. Taekwoon loved how Hakyeon would hang on him while he washed up with his nails digging into Taekwoon’s soapy muscular arms. Taekwoon loved how when he was rinsing out his hair, Hakyeon would grip his hips and step forward. Hakyeon’s lips would kiss up his neck until they met his lips in a soft kiss. Taekwoon smiled into the kiss; Hakyeon always tasted like cheap cherry Chapstick.

 

           Jaehwan tasted like an expensive bottle of wine. Taekwoon always had thought Jaehwan could be annoying when the others were around, but that never was how he acted towards Taekwoon. Jaehwan would down the last of his beer before plopping down onto Taekwoon's lap. He would nuzzle into Taekwoon's shoulder, the scent of alcohol lingering around Jaehwan large frame. Taekwoon would instinctively reach up and run his hand through Jaehwan's soft fluffy hair. Taekwoon loved the nights off because it almost always meant a slightly buzzed Jaehwan drunkenly kissing him with cute little whimpers slipping past his plump lips as Taekwoon felt up his ass. Jaehwan never seemed to mind when Taekwoon smiled into the kisses or hid in his shoulder out of embarrassment. Jaehwan would whisper sweet praises to him until Taekwoon had no choice but to kiss him, either to shut him up or as a thank you; Taekwoon was never sure. Even though Jaehwan never did like wine, he somehow always ended up tasting like an expensive bottle of it.

 

           Wonshik tasted like old tobacco cigarettes. Taekwoon had noticed that Wonshik would wait till they were in line at the grocery store or taking a picture at a fan sign to slip his hand on Taekwoon’s leg and grope it slightly. Taekwoon would put up with it for the most part, never being afraid of stopping Wonshik if he went too far. If Wonshik ever did go too far, he would run away and hide to pout like a child. Most of the members could never find him, but Taekwoon would always find Wonshik hidden away in the furthest public restroom; a lit cigarette between his rough fingers and a furrowed brow would always give him away. Wonshik would mutter some excuse about not actually smoking it and just enjoying the smell, but Taekwoon knew it was a bullshit excuse to keep Hakyeon off his back. Taekwoon would mutter a reply something along the lines of too bad and take a long drag from the cigarette. Wonshik would smile and steal his cigarette while simultaneously kissing Taekwoon’s smoke traced lips. Taekwoon loved that Wonshik always tasted like old tobacco cigarettes.

 

           Hongbin tasted like mint chewing gum. Taekwoon never minded that Hongbin wasn't one for pda. Some days he saw it as a comfort, but others it somehow became a game for Taekwoon to see how long Hongbin would go without kissing him, sometimes even touching him. However, there were days where Hongbin would sneak into Taekwoon’s room while he was watching a movie or park hyoshin and hongbin would sneak under the covers and run his ice cold hands all over the curves of Taekwoon’s warm body. Taekwoon would let his breath catch as Hongbin kissed up his neck and let his teeth graze the back of his ear. Taekwoon would finally roll over, unable to take Hongbin’s teasing any longer. He would always be met with a very naked Hongbin grinning so big that Taekwoon thought he might lose his dimples. He knew Hongbin couldn't resist making a sassy comment, and when he did, Taekwoon would kiss him just to wipe that gloating grin off the younger's face. Even late at night, Hongbin tasted like mint chewing gum.

 

           Sanghyuk tasted like nothing and everything all at once. Taekwoon never had been very fond of playing video games with Sanghyuk, but he somehow always managed to rope him into it. Taekwoon would be sitting between Sanghyuk’s thighs on the floor as Sanghyuk’s head rested on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around his waist. Taekwoon would growl as Sanghyuk began to cheer beating him for the fourth time in a row. When Sanghyuk finally calmed down, he would ask how Taekwoon could suck so much at video games. At this point Taekwoon would get pissed and move to leave. Sanghyuk always managed to grab Taekwoon’s arm and pull him back down into an unnecessarily tight embrace, almost to the point of hurting him. Sanghyuk would use one of his large hands to turn Taekwoon’s head towards him. Taekwoon never resisted the hot playful kisses that were given to him over his shoulder; his hand even coming up to caress Sanghyuk’s strong jawline. To Taekwoon, Sanghyuk tasted like nothing and everything all at once.


	3. Jaehwan's Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short dabbles of the way each member kisses the other members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ot6 - Jaehwan/Everyone

            Hakyeon is experience. Hakyeon had many partners before Jaehwan had come along, some girls some boys. Jaehwan loved that about him. He loved that Hakyeon could know instinctively how to kiss him and where. There were days where Jaehwan would feel overwhelmed or unimportant and on those days Hakyeon would start at his fingertips. Hakyeon’s bronze fingers would hold Jaehwans as he kisses every single finger on both of his hands whispering praises as he does so. Hakyeon is would place butterfly kisses to his wrists before slipping his hands just under the edge of Jaehwan’s night shirt. Jaehwan would giggle as Hakyeon blew a raspberry kiss against his stomach. Jaehwan would pull Hakyeon up against his body. He would nuzzle into Hakyeon’s strawberry scented hair and Hakyeon would attach his lips to Jaehwan’s neck. Jaehwan couldn't help but smile as Hakyeon drug his lips up Jaehwan’s jaw to the others lips. Hakyeon smiled into their kiss too. It never mattered what moods he was in Hakyeon always knew how to kiss him.

 

            Taekwoon is care. Taekwoon would be sure to always take Jaehwan out for ice cream after vigorous vocal training. Taekwoon would order chocolate, plain. Jaehwan would get vanilla with chocolate sprinkles and raspberries on top. Taekwoon's thumb would wipe the excess chocolate off of the corner of Jaehwan’s mouth while allowing his fingers to rest under Jaehwan’s chin. Taekwoon would pull Jaehwan foreword with an almost magic type force and kiss his lips. Jaehwan loved the way Taekwoon's chocolate ice cream flavored lips mixed with his own flavors. He enjoyed the stickiness that was caused by the residue of the ice cream as they kissed. Taekwoon would leave sticky kisses down his throat "to help it heal", and Jaehwan would sigh into it, praying that there wouldn't be a hickey tomorrow. Taekwoon would walk him home, hand in hand, with his lips stealing a kiss every so often. Jaehwan always took comfort in knowing that Taekwoon always too such good care of him.

 

            Wonshik is exhaustion. Wonshik worked day in and day out. Some days he barely had time to eat much less socialize. It was days like this that Jaehwan would bring a large dinner to Wonshiks office. Jaehwan would force himself into Wonshik’s lap and turn on a movie. He would feed Wonshik over his shoulder and force him to relax into watching the movie. By the end of it they were always both asleep, having moved to the cot somewhere in the middle of the movie because it would be more comfortable. Jaehwan would wake up to Wonshik typing away like the night before as if he want even there. Jaehwan would let him type for a while watching Wonshik’s brow furrowed in frustration. Jaehwan would smile and stand to kiss a trail up Wonshik’s neck to his lips. Wonshik would sigh onto his lips as Jaehwan begged him to come back to bed. Wonshik would agree and be out in less than a minute. But jaehwan didn't mind, he even found comfort in the way Wonshik’s snores reverberated in his chest in the small dark room. It always ended up being Jaehwan taking care of Wonshik to make sure the younger didn't die from exhaustion.

 

            Hongbin is stamina. Hongbin, much to the contrary, is a never ending ball of energy. Yes, Jaehwan was a ball of energy but he got tired quickly. Hongbins energy could go for hours or days without needing even a nap. Sometimes Jaehwan wished he could do that. Hongbin loved sitting on Jaehwan’s lap under a large tree during a break in Hongbin's photoshoot. Hongbin would grind down onto Jaehwan’s lap with his hands loosely holding onto Jaehwan's stubble covered face. Hongbin would smile and chuckle into the kisses with light gasps and moans filling the area as Jaehwan grabs and gropes Hongbin’s clothed ass. Hongbin would nip and bite at Jaehwan’s lip before standing up. Hongbin would give a mischievous smirk before striping bare ass naked and running into the lake. Jaehwan loved how the innocent mischievous side of Hongbin that came out when they were alone. Jaehwan couldn't do much of anything for hours, but he thought if Hongbin let him, he could follow him like this for hours on end.

 

            Sanghyuk is strength. Sanghyuk had no problem using his strength against the other members to mess with them i.e. throwing Hongbin and Taekwoon around. But with Jaehwan his strength was used a very different way. With Jaehwan, Sanghyuk would use his strength to pin Jaehwan's nude body to the wall with his own while his fingernails dug into the flesh of Jaehwan’s strong bare thighs. Sanghyuk would hold him there for hours as he rocked up into Jaehwan’s sweaty body. Jaehwan would gasp and moan into their open mouthed kisses with their hot breath intermixing on their faces. Jaehwan would rake his fingernails down the rippling muscles of Sanghyuk’s arms as he arched away from the wall and against Sanghyuk’s toned stomach. Somehow after all of this Sanghyuk managed to still carry Jaehwan’s dead weight to the shower where he helped him stand and rinse off. Their lips would meat in small loving kisses with hands still caressing each other’s bodies. It was days like this that Jaehwan wondered how Sanghyuk had the strength to stand.


	4. Wonshik's Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short dabbles of the way each member kisses the other members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ot6 - Wonshik/everyone

            Hakyeon is sunlight. His fingers would dance along Wonshik’s back as the rays of sun hit their bodies and the waves hit their waists. His fingers would curl into Hakyeon’s sides with a playful growl emitting form his throat as he nipped at Hakyeon’s tanned neck. Hakyeons earthy laugh would escape from his mouth and send chills down Wonshik’s spine. Hakyeons laugh would turn into a deep throaty gasp when Wonshik would lick and suck his way up Hakyeons jawline to meet his lips. Hakyeon would move his hands to rest on Wonshik’s scruff covered jaw as Wonshik pulled him even closer; their bare crotches brushing against the other’s thighs ever so gently. Wonshik let his hands drift down into the icy water as his fingers dug into the fleshy meat of Hakyeons ass while grinning into their mouthwatering kiss. If it were up to Wonshik, the six of them would stay at this private beach for months or years just so that Hakyeon could shine like the sun on a cold summer morning.

 

            Taekwoon is snow. Taekwoon would make his way down to the lobby of their resort just to sit in Wonshik’s lap while wrapped in a blanked he found in their hotel room. Wonshik would wrap his arms around Taekwoons soft squishy form and pull him close into his chest. Wonshik would relish in the way Taekwoon would lean all his body weight against his chest and snuggle his head into the crook of Wonshik’s neck; Taekwoon’s silky black hair tickling him ever so slightly. After a while of heating up by the fire, Taekwoon would beguin pecking slowly and lethargically at Wonshik’s neck never sucking or lingering long enough to form a hickey but just enough for Wonshik’s breath to catch in his chest. Taekwoon would free a hand from his cacoon and turn Wonshik’s head towards him so that he could kiss him gently before falling asleep with his head tucked into Wonshik’s shoulder. Wonshik wished they could have such a nice warm fireplace back home so that they could curl up like this after the snow covered the streets and made the house ice cold.

 

            Jaehwan is lightning. Jaehwan would seemingly appear out of nowhere on nights when storm clouds were brewing behind Wonshiks eyes. Jaehwan was not one for being gentle, especially with Wonshik. Jaehwan would rip off Wonshiks cloths the moment he stepped in the door. Wonshik would groan into the hot open mouthed kisses that Jaehwan placed down his chest and stomach after slamming him into his bedroom door. Jaehwan would bite down harshly on Wonshik’s shoulder as he laid his own body on top of Wonshiks as the younger rutted harshly into his bed. Jaehwan would kiss Wonshik’s knuckles as he entered him slowly Wonshik’s whimpers echoing in his own ears, raw and needy. Jaehwan would fuck him relentlessly without sparing a single kiss or sign of affection until his skin was screaming red and raw. Wonshik would scream as he came shaking violently and clenching around Jaehwan and tipping him over the edge. Jawhwan would pull out and capture Wonshik’s mouth in the slowest most gentle way he could, leaning him as he did so and caressing the soon to be bruises. Then, he would leave as fast as he came, barely even a trace that he was there. Wonshik wished it could last longer or happen more offer, but Jaehwan was spontaneous and never struck the same place twice.

 

            Hongbin is rain. Hongbin would sob quietly in the corner of Wonshik’s bed for hours waiting for Wonshik to come home. The moment he opened his bedroom door Hongbin would nearly tackle him with a bone crushing hug, sobbing loudly into Wonshik’s shoulder. Wonshik would pull Hongbin to the edge of his bed and let him sit on his lap, wrap his legs around his waist, and wrap his arms around his neck. Whispers of “I missed you”s and “I love you”s snaking their way into comforting kisses and hands clawing at cloths trying to pull each other closer. Wonshik would pepper Hongbin’s face with soft loving kisses as he ran his hands over the muscular ridges on Hongbin’s sides. Hongbin would kiss Wonshik’s soft lips one last time before snuggling into the crook of Wonshik’s neck to place thankful kisses and loving caresses. Wonshik loved the raw vulnerability that Hongbin would show to only him sometimes they were predictable building up over days or weeks, but sometimes it would seeming seemingly appear out of nowhere.

 

            Sanghyuk is wind. Sanghyuk would change his moods quicker than anyone else he knew. Sure, most of the time Sanghyuk was warm and loving, but other times he was cold, or playful, or snappy. One minute Sanghyuk would be laughing hysterically as he tickled Wonshik’s sides while pinning him to his spot on the couch, and the next he would stop and look at Wonshik with the most conflicted eyes Wonshik had ever seen. By the time Wonshik had caught his breath enough to ask what was wrong, Sanghyuk would just shake his head and lean down to press his soft lips to Wonshik’s. Sanghyuk would kiss him slowly and tentatively seemingly holding something back, trying desperately not to reveal it. Sanghyk’s fingers would ghost against the edge of Wonshik’s jaw tickling the skin there ever so slightly. Then just like that he was gone- heading for Jaehwan’s room without another word. Wonshik swore Sanghyuk’s moods changed quicker than the winds themselves some days, leaving him wondering what the hell was going on in the younger’s head.


	5. Hongbin's Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Dabbles of the way each member kisses each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ot6 - Hongbin/Everyone

To Hongbin, Hakyeon was dawn. Hakyeon was sleepy voices in thick blankets with ice cold toes brushing against each other’s ankles. He was arms laying still around Hongbin’s body with fingers tracing through his sleep messed hair. Hakyeon was low chuckles at the antics of others in the morning as they continued to bother them. Hackyeon was the heavy breaths that left Hongbin in the yellow sun coated room as Hakyeon lay on top of his muscular body. He was the slow morning breath kisses that covered Hongbin’s face with Hakyeon’s slightly chapped lips. He was the light brush of Hakyeon’s teeth against Hongbun’s bottom lip. Hakyeon was the tacky skin under Hongbin’s hands as Hakyeon tells him they need to get up and shower. He was Hongbin loosely holding him in place with their lips barely touching each other’s, hovering like a humming bird to a flower. Hakyeon was the morning of quiet, fleeting kisses, and slow groggy touches before Hakyeon leaves him alone in a sun caked room.

 

To Hongbin, Taekwoon was nights. Taekwoon was returning to their hotel room in the early hours of the morning and stubbing around in the dark until they could find the light. He was hands touching every inch of Hongbin’s body that they could reach and soft laughter onto lips, ever so close. He was undressing each other for the sheer purpose of feeling each other’s muscles move under their fingertips. Taekwoon was his hands pinned to the white silk sheets of the hotel mattress and teeth scraping against the sensitive skin of his neck. Taekwoon was harsh words tearing apart the innocent facade Hongbin hides behind in the form of mere whispers. Taekwoon was fingertips digging into the flesh of Hongbin’s tan thighs in an attempt to ground himself as Hongbin ruts backwards against him. He was low grunts and moans as Hongbin came shaking violently against Taekwoon’s sturdy body. Taekwoon was them falling asleep in each other’s arms after a long hot shower with loving kisses and whispered praises.

 

To Hongbin, Jaehwan was mornings. Jaehwan was a cold cup of coffee on the weekends while Sanghyuk is out studying and the others are out. Jaehwan was draping himself over Hongbin’s blanket clothed legs as they watched the morning cartoons with a layer of snow covering their once open porch. He was complaints about the bitterness of the coffee neither of them had made holding the love notes left for them while reading the cheesiest lines they could find. He was reaching upwards for Hongbin while making childish whining noises – begging for a single kiss. Jaehwan was hands gently holding into Hongbin’s jaw as Hongbin leaned down to kiss his plump lips. He was intertwined bodies and spilled coffee as their innocent kiss turned sticky and sweaty. He was cloths coming off so that kisses could reach every place on their body as the door opened noisily. He was shaky and breathless bodies laughing as Sanghyuk mumbled something about his eyes being forever scared, and Jaehwans flipping him off while leaving a hickey on Hongbin’s skin.

 

To Hongbin, Wonshik was dusk. Wonshik was a shared smoke on the roof of their apartment building as the sun moved towards the horizon. He was legs intertwined under a thick fuzzy blanket and Wonshik’s arm slung around Hongbin’s sturdy shoulders with a cigarette in each of their free hands. He was lips brushing Hongbin’s ear and ghost like breath warming his neck as Wonshik’s new song played again on his laptop – stopping just after the second chorus. He was playing the song back a dozen times just so that Wonshik’s voice could make goose bumps on his skin. Wonshik was the stars coming out as Hongbin moved to his new seat on Wonshik’s lap. He was getting lost in the rhythm of the song as his lips found the spot on Wonshik’s neck that made electricity run through his veins. He was panting and gasps trying to catch their breath as honbin’s ice cold hands found their way under Wonshik’s tank top. Wonshik was the anticipatory kisses that lead up to sex on the roof tops just like the sun lead to the stars.

 

To Hongbin, Sanghyuk was afternoons. Sanghyuk was sweat dripping down both of their bodies as they end dance practice. Sanghyuk was locking the practice room door and playing Hongbin’s favorite songs for his birthday while the others went out for a late lunch. He was pressing Hongbin’s perfect nude body against the ice cold surface of the mirror while his lips sucked hickeys onto the flawless skin of his back. He was the fog on the mirror from Hongbin’s silent laughter created by Sanghyuk’s large hands caressing his muscular thighs. Sanghyuk was blunt teeth digging into the flesh of Hongbin’s bare ass with a sharp slap to his thigh. He was lips meeting Sanghyuk’s over his shoulder as he entered Hongbin with a sharp gasp. He was nail marks littering Sanghyuk’s hips from Hongbin’s desperate clawing; Hongbin silently begging him to go faster. Sanghyuk was their intertwined fingers pressing into Hongbin’s chest as the elder’s legs shook violently. He was the warmth of Sanghyuk’s mouth over his dick after coming in Hongbin’s ass as he tried to return the favor. Sanghyuk was Hongbin’s hearty laughter breaking their kiss so that he could wipe some of the cum off of Sanghyuk’s face. 


	6. Sanghyuk's Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short dabbles of the way each member kisses the other members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ot6 - Sanghyuk/everyone
> 
> (For the next 'part' of kiss me softly i don't know what i want to do yet. Maybe dates. Maybe fucking. Maybe comfort. IDK. suggestions are welcome.)

 

            Hakyeon was Agape. Hakyeon would wake up whenever Sanghyuk’s sobs got a little bit too loud. He would lead Sanghyuk back to his bedroom with gentle caresses, calming whispers, and soft kisses. Hyuk’s arms always hold Hakyeon tightly as they laid awake under the soft thick comforter. Hakyeon would kiss away the tears as they rolled down Sanghyuk’s face. Hacyeons body heat would warm him under the fluffy white blanket as he tried to lull Sanghyuk to sleep by softly singing Sanghyuk’s favorite song. Sanghyuk would finally start to calm down when Hackyeon’s hands stopped messing with his hair – fingers catching in the knots too weak to push through them. Sanghyuk would examine hacyeon’s features as he slept with tears staining his cheeks. Sanghyuk would kiss hacyeon’s forehead and hear a muffled sleep as hacyeon snuggled closer to his larger frame. Sanghyuk would end up sleeping through Hacyeon getting up to go to work, only to wake to smell of him lingering in the bed as Sanghyuk felt the tears returning every second he laid there alone and cold. Sortly after waking up Taekwoon would crawl into bed with him arms curling around him and soft kisses on his neck. He would tell him to sleep and that they were hacyeon’s orders.

            Taekwoon was Pragma. Taekwoon was meaningless arugments as they order ice cream in Japanese, just for the hell of it. Sanghyuk would poke Taekwoon’s side as he made a good point about why strawberry sprinkle with chocolate syrup was worse than sherbet with rainbow sprinkles. Taekwoon would roll his eyes holding their ice cream as they walked out of the shop. Sanghyuk continued his argument all the way back to the hotel. Sanghyuk set the drinks down on the table in the lobby for the fans that slept on the chairs. Sanghyuk managed to keep his voice low as they entered the elevator with slightly melted ice cream continuing commenting on how disgusting the other’s choice of flavors were. He could feel Taekwoons fingers looping into his belt pulling him close to him in the already small space. Sanghyuk took a bite of his ice cream as Taekwoon spoke softly about their schedules tomorrow. Sanghyuk couldn’t help it, he loved messing with Taekwoon. He let his hands cup Taekwoon’s jaw, pulling him in for a sticky kiss with their ice cream flavors intermixing in their mouths Taekownn’s weak whimper making Sanghyuk’s smile into their kiss as Taekwoon turned to jelly in his hands; ice cream forgotten.

            Jaehwan was Eros. Jaehwan was dangerously addictive. He could tear Sanghyuk away from anything he was doing by a mere ghost of a whisper on his neck or a warm hand sliding under the edge of Sanghyuk’s shirt. Jaehwan would be interested in what he was doing, and Sanghyuk wouldn’t be able to focus on anything but jaehwan. Sanghyuk would watch Jaehwan’s tongue dart out of his mouth and slide across his lips. Sanghyuk would turn back to his computer screen and try to explain his paper, but jaehwan was lingering too close; the smell faintest smell of Hakyeon’s vanilla body wash emanating off jaehwan. Sanghyuk groaned as blunt teeth grazed his ear making his body shiver violently. Jaehwan knew just what he was doing too. It’s not long after this Sanghyuk is laying on his back with jaehwan over him clawing desperately at jaehwans back and arms. The sweet praises jaehwan whispered were lost on Sanghyuk as he came untouched begging for a kiss. Jaehwan would hover above Sanghyuk’s lips while Sanghyuk’s weak tugs on jaehwans hair made him smirk. Jaehwan would run his hands over Sanghyuks muscular thighs as he leaned down and kissed Sanghyuk so gently and sincerely that he didn’t know what to do with it.

            Wonshik was Philia. Sanghyuk loved late nights with Wonshik and asking him what was the meaning of life, love, death, and the coffee stain at the bottom of his mug that looks like a dog. They sat on the edge of the pool with legs kicking gently in the warm water overhearing the conversations of the other members around them filling in the gaps in conversations that they don’t seem to notice. Sanghyuk would slip his hand into Wonshik’s lap to interlink his fingers with Wonshik’s. Sanghyuk would laugh at how Wonshik blushed so profusely at Sanghyuks PDA in front of the members. Wonshik would try and play it off as Hongbin pointed and laughed, Wonshik’s face turning redder by the second. Sanghyuk would kick water at Hongbin and Wonshik would grip his hand a little tighter as the laughter made his eyes crinkle. Sanghyuk loved the sound of Wonshik’s whole hearted laughter bursting from his chest. Sanghyuk would smirk at Hongbin after he heard Hongbin’s disgruntled ‘fuck you’. Sanghyuk would let Wonshik’s free hand caress his jaw and turn his head. Sanghyuk ignored the hoots and hollers as his lips met Wonshik’s with their tongues brushing gently and teeth grazing lips between kisses.

            Hongbin was Ludus. Sanghyuk and Hongbin had a game, whom ever got the last kiss in the day won. It normally began in the early morning with a quick peck on the lips as Sanghyuk finished his morning coffee. Sanghyuk would retaliate during the practice by leaning forward and catching honbin’s lips roughly bumping noes. Hongbin never had trouble catching Sanghyuk for a second time at lunch by kissing his neck and caressing his thigh as they waited for their food. It ended in a ghost of a kiss – in and out before Sanghyuk even knew it had happened. The rest of the day was inconsistent. Sanghyuk would make out with honbin in the van’s backseat just to infuriate a tired Taekwoon. Hongbin might pull Sanghyuk into his chest and leave a hickey on his neck while they waited in the back hallway of the studio and laugh as the makeup artist panic to cover it up. Sanghyuk would get jealous of the way Hongbin follows Wonshik sometimes, so much so that his cologne lingers on Hongbin’s sweaters. Sanghyuk would change this by following Hongbin into his shower and holding him under the ice cold wall of water as they kiss gently. It would end in Hongbin’s bed. Sanghyuk would hold Hongbin’s smaller body when he’s unable to sleep and he would kissing him just to wake him for the company.


End file.
